


Sleepless Nights.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Will Graham, Complete, Daddy Kink, Ejaculate, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, One Shot, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Will Graham, Smut, Squirting, Thumb-sucking, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Will can't sleep and so Hannibal helps him.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Sex Lives of The Murder Husbands. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Sleepless Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

"She's a rebel, like you," Hannibal says, attempting to soothe the irritable Omega laying in bed besides him. Will having woken his Alpha up to complain about their daughter playing football with Will's kidney. "Hmm, or irritating like her daddy." Will suggests, his hand that had been resting against Hannibal's bare chest moving to stroke over the part of his belly where their daughter currently kicked and wasn't covered by Hannibal's own hand. The Alpha simply grinning unabashedly as he brought his hand that did not lay over Will's belly to tease at the sensitive sweetness between Will's thighs. An action that ceased Will's conversational skills as he began humming in delight, bucking his hips forward as much as he could given the weight of his middle to encourage Hannibal's ministrations. His lips parting in an ' _O_ ' shape that only served to further fill Hannibal's mind with dirty thoughts too impure to speak of with Will six months pregnant already. The Alpha settling to place his thumb in Will's mouth in place of his words. Growling when the younger man began sucking on the digit without being prompted to do so. Swirling his tongue and gagging deliberately when Hannibal becomes more focused with finger fucking Will's sweet sex than having his thumb sucked off.

"Now whose being irritating?" Hannibal taunts, his voice a low growl as he moves his body to better loom over Will's. Adding a second and third finger to tease at Will's slick sex. The action serving to make Will gag quite genuinely on the Alpha's thumb now as he tries to adjust to the extra fingers, the Omega's eye threatening to roll back in his skull with his building orgasm that Hannibal was only just beginning to drag Will closer towards. "Are you going to squirt for me, Will?" Hannibal asks in a deadly whisper, his voice more growl than not as he rubs over Will's g-spot, smirking when Will tries to answer but ends up gagging around his thumb instead. The Alpha keeping a constant pressure on the cluster of nerves that lead to Will's body being completely at the Alpha's mercy. "Come now, Will. Daddy wants you to squirt for him," Hannibal says, pulling his thumb from Will's mouth along with his fingers from his pussy as he moves down the Omega's body. The room filled with Will's needy whines as he's left empty. His walls clenching around in search for Hannibal's absent fingers. Too worked up into a whining mess to not have Hannibal Knot him now.

Hannibal smirks from where he was, now nestled between the needy Omega's thighs. "Good boys squirt for their daddy's, Will." He says, putting his hand around Will's weeping little Omega cock now, reduced to a mere two inches due to his pregnancy. A glorified second clit was what the two now referred to it. "Come on, Will. Don't you want to be daddy's good little omega?" Hannibal coos, letting his tongue lap over Will's juicy pussy lips as the Omega agreed with high pitched whines. Wanton and eager as Hannibal slips his two fingers back inside of Will. "That't it, good boy," The Alpha continues as he presses his other hand's thumb against Will's actual clit now, enjoying the squirm it elicits from his body. Hannibal allowing Will time to grow needy and urgent before he begins to stimulate him again, watching as Will squirmed as best he could around Hannibal's thick fingers. Squirming against his thumb in search of the friction he desperately desired, only letting up when Will was on the verge of tears over how wound up he had become.

The Alpha's irises were glittering a deep ruby red by the time he buried his face in Will's cunt, the Omega craning his head to watch Hannibal eat him out despite his swollen belly blocking his view now. He fell back into the pillows and thrashed around as Hannibal began adding fingers, rubbing his g-spot all along. First two fingers and then a third and _then_ -

Will found himself crying out, long high pitched cries of ecstasy as Hannibal had him squirting into his mouth, his tongue lapping up every drop of Will's sweet Omega juices his love had to offer him, growling like a feral beast between his thighs as he continues stimulating Will all the way through his orgasm until the Omega was a panting mess of oversensitive nerves and jelly-like limbs. "My wonderful boy." Hannibal coos, climbing back up the Omega's body to rest his head on the pillow beside Will's, gazing at the Omega with adoring red eyes mixed with leftover lust. Will musters enough energy to smile lazily at his Alpha, reaching a heavy hand to brush along his cheek. "Hmm, that was really nice." The Omega murmurs appreciatively, lopsided smile spreading across his face as Hannibal grins and leans towards Will to kiss his pink lips. Nuzzling his nose to his as he does. "I'm happy to do a repeat performance whenever you desire." Will laughs, sure that Hannibal's promise is just as genuine as it sounds but as much as he would love to spend the night making love to his Alpha as he once did, his body was tired due to both the baby keeping him awake at awful hours and the indescribable orgasm he had just received from the adoring Alpha laying with him. "Do you mind if we sleep?" Will asks quietly, more than aware of Hannibal's swollen Alpha cock pressed against his thigh. The Alpha smiles and nods his head, kissing Will's head as he helps his Omega settle down in their bed. "Sleep. I'll be back," Hannibal promises quietly into Will's ear when he is on the cusp of sleep, nodding vaguely as he turns and falls into a deep slumber.

The Alpha sneaking off to the adjoining bathroom to finish himself off without disturbing his now sleeping Omega and babe. His mind full of images of Will's face cumming as he empties his release into the toilet before cleaning himself off and rejoining his Omega in their warm bed. They cuddle into one another and drift off into peaceful slumber, content for another night as they near the day that their baby would finally arrive and being in their arms.


End file.
